


专属宠物

by SybelRin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	专属宠物

＊吃醋梗，包养梗，s那个什么m  
慎点，慎点，慎点  
＊GG快抱走你的点梗，不准森气了哼

“陈总，今天和您交谈非常愉快。”蔡徐坤微笑着举了举手中盛着香槟的酒杯，“不知生意之外，蔡某能否入您法眼？”

陈立农笑得客套，语气却凉了三分，眉目间霎时生出一丝疏离来，右手摁了摁腰间的什么物件，“蔡总抬举了，能和您成为兄弟倒是小弟我三生有幸。”特意加重了“兄弟”二字，不着痕迹地避开了蔡徐坤想要搂他腰的那只手。

蔡徐坤也不怒，走上前一步拉近了两人间的距离，“听说你家那位有些奇怪的癖好，不知陈总和林总，到底是谁包养谁啊？”

陈立农好不畏惧地迎上了蔡徐坤的视线，眼神中的狡黠也让人不寒而栗，“蔡总旗下那家酒吧，也有不干不净的生意叭！不知范警官会不会有兴趣了解一下相关的情报呢？”

凝视着陈立农远离的身影，蔡徐坤才注意到陈立农右侧腰间隐隐约约鼓起的枪包，刚刚陈立农是起了杀心的。

啧，真是个刺猬，也不知道林彦俊是怎么吃的进口的。

“阿俊？”

房间没开灯，陈立农也不出意料地没有等到回应。他踌躇片刻，按开了客厅的灯。映入眼帘的是一个纯黑色的定制项圈和一个带着逼真尾巴的肛塞。林彦俊坐在一旁，身上久违地穿上了调教服，陈立农看到他脚上的黑色皮靴，心里又是咯噔一下。

纯黑色的项圈，意味着惩罚。黑色皮靴，意味着怒火。

陈立农不敢迟疑，迅速褪下一身定制布里奥尼西装，这才暴露出他光鲜外表下的秘密来。裁剪合身的西裤下，他竟未着内裤，前端的性器被可怜兮兮地囚禁在笼状的贞操带中，此刻低眉顺眼地垂着。两个粉嫩的桃红色乳尖上分别扣着一个银制的乳钉，细看能看见其上精致的篆刻，是一个“林”字。

他给自己带上了项圈，又粗略地做了扩张，把肛塞塞了进去。肛塞是金属制的，有些沉，陈立农使劲收进了括约肌才堪堪把那凉丝丝滑溜溜的小玩意夹在体内。

他不敢怠慢，跪在木地板上，双手撑地，臀部微微翘起，安安静静地等着林彦俊有下一步动作。蓬松的毛偶尔扫过穴口，久经调教的身体很快变得瘙痒难耐，陈立农不一会便浮起一身薄汗。

林彦俊不声不响地欣赏着，半晌他用脚点了点眼前的地面，皮靴与木地板碰撞，发出沉闷的声响。

陈立农手脚并用，用爬的方式慢慢移动过去，时刻防止后穴的肛塞滑落。林彦俊捏起陈立农的下巴，迫使他抬头与自己对视，满意地在那下垂的双眸中看见了期待，臣服和依赖。

“知道我要罚你什么？”

“农农不知……唔啊～”

林彦俊没得到满意的答案，推动了遥控器的旋钮，后穴里的金属突然开始疯狂震动，酥酥麻麻的快感让陈立农差一点没跪住。

“那更该罚。”林彦俊另一只手轻轻搓捏着陈立农的乳钉，看着他的前端迅速勃起又生生被贞操带挡了回去，乳头也被蹂躏成了令人垂涎欲滴的鲜红。

“请主人……责罚农农……哈嗯～咦呀……”

“知不知错在何处？”

陈立农知道，此时如果再说“不知”，换来的惩罚将是千倍万倍。此时若是说“知”，则是主人的慷慨奖励。

可对他而言，惩罚就是奖励，奖励就是惩罚。

“农农……唔呀……知错，农农不该、不该和那女人交杯……哈啊……”

“还有呢？”林彦俊开启了电流开关，微弱的电流刺激着脆弱的肠道，陈立农的头脑一片空白，根本维持不住跪坐的姿势，瘫软在林彦俊的膝头。

“还…还有？唔唔嗯……主人……”

“蔡徐坤，不准你离他那么近。”

若不是此刻被情欲和得不到释放的痛苦折磨，商业场上摸爬滚打许久的陈立农不难听出林彦俊语气中的酸味，和那显而易见如孩童护食一般的幼稚。

“是，主人……”

置人于死地的，杀人从不眨眼的，是众人眼中的陈立农。而身下呻吟求饶的，无条件臣服的，任他宰割玩弄的，是林彦俊的陈立农。

因为爱的深沉，因为陷的沉沦，因为彻头彻尾的占有和属于。

他是林彦俊的专属宠物，只为他一人低下高贵的头颅，只对他一人俯首称奴。


End file.
